


NONSTOP ➳ College AU

by lafayettethefrenchbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Eventual Lams, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, burr isnt a total jerk, friends - Freeform, herc and angelica are kinda besties, herc is single af, king george is a fashion major, probably trash, this is my first fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettethefrenchbaguette/pseuds/lafayettethefrenchbaguette
Summary: ❝ I AM NOT THROWIN' AWAY MY SHOT ❞Follow the characters of Hamilton as they navigate their way through college.





	

Hamilton's POV:

I stared at my ceiling and began to think about tomorrow. All of my friends were going to the same university as I am if you could believe it. However, with all of my friends came Jefferson. I was hoping he was going to stay in France to study, but of course not. I sighed when my phone buzzed on the table next to me.

*Bzz* *Bzz*

I looked over and smiled at the text I had gotten on my phone.

Good Morning, Love you!!! Can't believe we're going to college tomorrow?!

"I have the best girlfriend," I thought as I read Eliza's text and quickly responded because I knew how much she worried if I didn't respond within the next 2 minutes.

Me: Good Morning <3 Do you want to come over later? I still have to pack up some stuff.

Eliza <3: Yeah, totally I'll bring Peggy and Angie cuz they don't have a lot of stuff to do today

Me: Ok, sounds good

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair coming out of all sides. I rushed to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I took my hair out of my messy bun and brushed all of the tangles out...which took a while.

Me:When are you coming over?

Eliza <3:Uh..we'll probably be over in 10 minutes

Me:Ok

"Shoot"

"I think I have enough time for a shower."

"WOOOH," I said as I got out of the shower.

"Alex? We're here! You ok?" Angie said.

"AAAAHH ALMOST DONE JUST HAVE TO PUT SOME PANTS ON."

Eliza groaned.

"Ok, you guys can come in now!"

Eliza's POV:

We walked into the quaint two-bedroom apartment that Alex shared with Lafayette. It was quite stuffy in the small apartment especially because of the steam from the shower. Alex was standing in the middle of his bedroom with two suitcases filled with clothes owned by both of the boys.

"Where's Laf?" Peggy said as she inspected the dirty clothes lying on his bed.

Angie's eyes went wide as she entered Alex's bedroom which was now completely covered..and yes I do mean covered with clothes.

"Oh, he went to Mulligan's place this morning to check his schedule, but honestly I think he just wanted to get out of cleaning his room because he was just at Mulligan's yesterday."

I giggled at the thought and Angie simply shook her head and walked out of the room.

"I'm leaving!" Angie yelled from the other room, "If Laf isn't going to help then neither am I!"

We all flinched at the sound of the door being slammed in the other room.

"Well, looks like the three of us are going to have to handle this mess," I said and began to pick up some clothes from the floor.

Angelica's POV:

I decided to go to a coffee shop I heard about from a couple of friends at school. Apparently, it's close to our university too which is a bonus.

I turned on my phone and looked up the coffee shop.

After about 10 minutes I found the coffee shop and made my way in.

"A tall non-fat mocha latte, not a grande non-fat mocha latte!"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of the obnoxious man's voice.

The man let out a sigh and turned around, obviously impatient. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Jefferson?" I said to myself, but apparently loud enough for him to hear. He looked up from the ground and looked directly at me. His eyes were wide as he saw me. I suddenly blushed when I realized I had left the house in sweats and Jefferson was probably mentally laughing at my choice of clothes. Not that I'd care though, Jefferson can have whatever opinion he wants, but I'd rather be on my best around him to make sure he has nothing to say when we get into one of our heated debates.

"Angelica."

Jefferson's POV:

I looked up to see Angelica Schuyler, the most beautiful woman you'd probably ever see in your life. I scolded myself at the thought. I took notice that she was wearing sweats and my god, did she look absolutely adorable..wait what.

"Angelica...," I smirked, "Nice clothes."

She growled at me and shot back, "Well I could say the same to you," she said eyeing my magenta blazer.

"So, looks like you're having a little trouble ordering your drink Jefferson"

I scoffed and said loudly, "Well maybe if they could get it right it wouldn't be a problem."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past me to the the front of the line where she ordered a blueberry muffin and hot chocolate.

"Of course she'd order anything but coffee at a coffee shop," I thought to myself.

The man taking orders obviously took notice of her beauty and winked at her before getting her order. My stomach sank at the giggle she gave to him. As I was watching the exchange occur I noticed he slipped his number into the bag with the blueberry muffin.

I rolled my eyes and approached the front of the line now standing next to Angelica. "Do you have my order now?" I muttered, impatiently.

The man looked away from Angelica and gave me a fake smile while giving me my order.

"Well, finally." I said and grabbed my cup.

I walked over and sat across from Angelica who was sitting in a booth eating her blueberry muffin and looking at something on her phone. "So, did you find anything in that bag with your muffin?" I said, remembering the employee's actions earlier.

She looked confused and simply said, "No? Was there something I was supposed to get?"

I didn't want to encourage any more flirting with the employee so I shook my head quickly and took a sip of my drink.

"Ok..." She said suspiciously and took a long sip of hot chocolate. "So, when did you find this place?" She said curiously. "Oh, I found this place last week when Madison and I were hanging out," I replied.

"Oh," She said and got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" I said looking at her as she walked towards the counter.

She looked back at me and smiled, "Well, I actually did find something with my muffin." She handed a small piece of paper back to the employee behind the counter, "But I wasn't interested."

And with that, she left the shop.

I smirked to myself, but my smirk quickly fell when I remembered why she wasn't interested.

She has a boyfriend.

Angelica's POV:

J.Church:Where are you?

Me: Sorry I stopped by a coffee shop I'm coming over now

J.Church: Ok hurry up

I sighed as I reread the texts he sent me as I sat in the bus. I stared out the window and saw the coffee shop that I just left.

I saw Jefferson sitting in the same booth and smiled a bit. Not soon after, he was quickly getting up from his seat to go flirt with a girl.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the bad feeling I got when I was watching his little exchange. "Well, who wouldn't have a bad feeling looking at Jefferson flirt," I thought, "He's terrible at it."

Peggy's POV:

Eliza, Alex and I were laying on the couches in the living room watching Friends. Alex argued that Monica and Chandler were the best couple on the show while Eliza argued that Ross and Rachel were. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't participate in the debate since this was actually my first time ever watching the show. The argument actually started to get a lot more serious than I thought it would be so I decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

"THEY WERE ON A BREAK!" I heard from the kitchen. I silently mouthed "Oh my god" and went back to getting a glass from the cupboard. I struggled to reach the glass and I swear I was there for at least 3 minutes trying to get it. I was about to climb onto the counter when an arm grabbed the glass for me.

It was definitely a guy's arm,but I could still hear Alex from the living room saying something about how Monica and Chandler's proposal was the most emotional moment of the show.

"Laf!" I said, turning around to see him holding an empty glass with one eyebrow raised.

I punched him in the arm and grabbed the glass from his hand.

"Owww..." He groaned, grabbing his arm in pain.

I smirked and filled my cup with water.

"So you ran out on us, huh?" I said, still slightly annoyed we had to clean the entire apartment without Laf's help.

"Quelle?"

"Oh please. You know what you did," I said before taking a sip of my water.

He laughed and walked to the living room changing the channel to the food network. Chopped was on and I squealed since that was my favorite show on that channel.

Alex and Eliza looked up at the TV and they both looked pretty annoyed that their favorite show wasn't on anymore, but they didn't complain much since they absolutely loved Chopped, almost as much as Laf and I did. "What are they making?" Eliza inquired as Alex put an arm around her. "Je ne sais pas," Laf shrugged, "We just turned it on." I laughed a little too hard when one of the chefs that was running from the pantry tripped and dropped all of their Parmesan cheese on the floor.

"Peggy!" Eliza scolded, but I could tell she was trying to hold in her laugh. I couldn't stop laughing up to the point where Alex had to throw a pillow at me to make me shut up.

"I'm sorry!"

Angelica's POV:

"John you basically begged me to come over and now you're not even listening to me!" I complained.

"What?" John said looking up from his phone.

I groaned, picking up my purse. "Call me when you actually want to talk," I muttered and stormed out of the apartment.

"Ugh," I thought. It's freezing and my sweatshirt is not warm at all. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, walking to the bus station. I sat quietly on the bench in front of the bus station and began to people-watch.

I looked at a couple laughing and holding hands. I could tell that the girl was teasing the guy and he obviously didn't care. In fact, it looked like he found it cute. I smiled sadly, knowing I was definitely not in that kind of relationship right now.

As I began to daydream, my phone started ringing. It was Hercules. I answered him right away.

Hey Herc, What's up?

Angie you have to come over now

Why? What's wrong?

I can't find Fluffy. I think she ran away

Ugh, ok call someone else too because I am not going to be the only one helping you.

Ok. Ok. Just come over

I sighed and put my phone back into my sweatshirt pocket. I got up from the bench and started walking to Mulligan's apartment building.

"I swear to god if Fluffy is behind the refrigerator again I will kill Hercules," I thought.

Mulligan's POV:

"Fluffy!" I shouted looking under my bed.

"SHUT UP!" a neighbor yelled from across the hall.

"Well someone's not getting anything at the building's Christmas Party," I muttered, annoyed.

*knock* *knock*

"Oh Angie thank god you're here!" I said before running to the door. When I opened it instead of seeing Angelica Schuyler I saw a freckled tan man with curly hair pulled back into a ponytail which honestly looked more like a bun to me. Wait. "JOHN LAURENS?!"

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

Lauren's POV:

I've been in South Carolina for the past year writing some papers on equal rights and discrimination. It was an amazing experience and I met a lot of people who shared my same beliefs which was refreshing. But, I really missed the group and I had to come home at some point.

I decided to visit Mulligan first since I knew he'd probably be alone and I just wanted to relax from the flight.

But when I knocked on his door and heard, "Oh Angie thank god you're here!" I suddenly felt like I was not going to be relaxing at all.

Mulligan opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw me. "JOHN LAURENS?!"

"Sorry were you expecting someone else?"

"Well yeah, but Oh My God, You're back!" He practically shouted, helping me out with my suitcases. I smiled and walked in to see...an upside-down couch. Of course. "Wow, looks like you really cleaned up from the last time I was here," I said sarcastically.

He scoffed, "I'm sorry, I lost Fluffy again..I'm waiting for Angie right now cause we're going to look for her." He threw my suitcases into my old room and continued to turn the room upside-down in search of a chubby rat. I sighed, but decided to help him out and a few minutes later we heard the doorbell ring. We both looked up at the door at the same time.

"Angie?" I said as I put the small shelf back against the wall.

"Can you get that for me?" Herc said as he tried to shimmy out from under the bed.

I opened the door and Angie stormed in.

"Nice to see you too," I said as I watched Angie push the couch back into place and proceed to sulk on it.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"What is the matter with you Angie, just spit it out," Herc said from the other room, still stuck under the bed.

"Well, It's just John. He doesn't treat me like his one and only anymore you know?"

"Dump his sorry ass then, he's obviously not a good man for you. I never liked him in the first place. He's always bitchin' about his nonexistent friends." Herc said as he walked in the room with some dust bunnies on his bandana.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothin' gurl he is a scrub that will get no love from you," Herc said while snapping his fingers.

"Heh, ok I'll think about it."

"Good, we love you so much Angie and we only want the right man to be in your life," I said while Mulligan and I hugged Angie.

"Fluffy!" Mulligan said as the little chubby rat walked out from under the dishwasher.

"Well at least she wasn't behind the refrigerator this time," Angelica sighed.

We all laughed and I turned on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> OMGOMGOMG SO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND SO IT PROBABLY SUCKS ANYWAYSSSS I AM TRASH FOR HAMILTON AND ALL THESE SHIPS SO I WAS LIKE "WHY NOT?" AND THATS HOW THIS PIECE OF TRASH HAPPENED :)
> 
> MY FRIEND IS ALSO GONNA HELP ME OUT A BIT BUT MOST OF THIS WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME


End file.
